


Anivope Leaves

by SavioBriion



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2008. During the journey back to Kyralia after Akkarin's call, Dannyl resumes an old hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anivope Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Waves swelled, and the boat rocked gently. Lord Dannyl took a deep breath of the salty air, drawing on his power to Heal away the queasy feeling in his stomach. He was reminded of how Tayend had called it "cheating". Thinking of Tayend, however, inevitably brought memories of their conversation following his experience in the Tomb of White Tears - and the days that followed. Sighing, Dannyl went into his cabin.  
  
  He took the bag he'd packed with necessities for the journey and dug inside, wondering if he'd thought to include a book. His fingers closed around something long and smooth. Curious, Dannyl pulled it out and unrolled it. It was one of the papers he'd made from the leaves of anivope vines, hoping to find a medium that would retain the pictures he tried to imprint on it. Dannyl had packed a few pieces of the paper, hoping to create a few pictures of Elyne; however, other thing, such as the research on ancient magic and meeting Tayend, had driven his hobby out of his mind.  
  
  The magician sat down on his narrow bed, smoothing out the paper. He sought in his mind an image to transfer to it. Immediately, Tayend's face appeared, striking in its clarity. Taking a deep breath, Dannyl closed his eyes and reached for the source of his power. He drew a small trickle and shaped it. Keeping Tayend's face fixed in his mind, he let the trickle of power flow into the paper, willing the image to flow with it and embed itself in the paper.  
  
  Dannyl opened his eyes, and gasped. Tayend's face stared back at him out of the paper. The portrait was startling in its intensity of colour and accuracy. The same reddish-gold hair, the same sparkling eyes, the same knowing smile... Dannyl sighed, knowing that after a couple of hours, the picture would begin to fade.  
  
  Dannyl shifted, opening his eyes. One of the Vin sailors was gently shaking him awake. "Dinnertime, Lord Dannyl. After food, _siyo_. " He grinned, then pointed to something on the little table. "Your friend? Very good picture."  
  
  Dannyl barely heard the man leave, too busy staring at the picture on the table. He'd been asleep for hours - and yet the picture of Tayend was still as perfect as it had been when he made it.


End file.
